


[家教KHR/马鲛/DS] 秘密任务期间请勿角色扮演

by nox0707



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 04:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30083229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nox0707/pseuds/nox0707
Summary: 点梗， @2排13号  @Electric.32路之前，世界和平背景。愉快的小甜饼。字数7k3。
Relationships: Dino/Superbi Squalo





	[家教KHR/马鲛/DS] 秘密任务期间请勿角色扮演

今天的并盛町也很和平。  
并盛中学的学生通常不会到五町商业街那边去，因为那一带是消费相对高额的地区，即使是身为黑手党继承者的少年也没有机会，更何况他的家庭教师还给他布置了繁重的功课。  
沢田纲吉坐在自己的房间里，手上拿着从意大利发来的官方文件，右下角有非常肆意的签名。少年紧张地吞了吞口水。  
只是一次简单的情报联络，应该……不会有什么意外吧？

1.  
我是迪诺·加百罗涅，是意大利三大黑手党家族之一的加百罗涅家族的十代首领。  
当然这一切都只有我知道，因为我现在的身份，是一名男性公关。  
首先要澄清一下，并不是我自己要变装成男公关的！我只是到小师弟纲吉家里做客，听说他正好有一次情报联络工作需要完成，这是纲吉继任彭格列首领之后的日常，也是我们共同的家庭教师Reborn所作的布置。Reborn是世界上最好的家庭教师，虽然他总是想出一些快要把人逼疯的教学手段，我当年也差点在海里喂了鲨鱼……我没在抱怨，真的，这二十年来我早习惯了。  
总之呢，这个情报联络的方式总是一直在改变，有时是在公用电话亭里拨打某个不规则数字号码来获取，有时是通过商场促销单上的定制图案来交流，甚至有一次是藏在一所神社的雕像里，纲吉花了很大力气才说服了神社的巫女，没有把他和彭格列的守护者们一起钉在树上。  
真遗憾当时我不在场，不然我一定会让部下用十八个镜头从不同角度记录这精……危险的一刻。  
我对Reborn的斯巴达教育早已深有所感，但听说了这些莫名其妙的情报传递方式之后依然觉得非常有趣……我是说，非常不可思议。纲吉今天还有很重要的约会（和女孩子的约会当然是最重要的），因此我作为师兄，应该挺身而出，帮他解决当下最大的难题。  
这一次的情报藏在一家叫做蔷薇之夜的俱乐部，而且这是一家只对女性营业的俱乐部。为了完成任务，我只好变装为该俱乐部的工作人员——也就是男性公关从业者——潜入俱乐部了。  
真的不是因为好玩。嗯。真的。  
我特意让罗马里奥在酒店待命，因为男公关不应该身边随时有奇怪的大叔跟班。但他还是非常尽职地为我准备了最华丽的西装，上面还有金灿灿的亮片。我决定要在胸口放一块家乡带来的手帕，撒上刚买的古龙水，那些光顾俱乐部的小姐和太太应该会喜欢这样风度翩翩的金发异国青年。我把外套拉平，正了正领带，仔仔细细检查了全身的装束，确保脸上的微笑看上去足够真诚，然后上前迎接刚刚走进俱乐部的客人——她们似乎不是常客，显然还有一点紧张。  
没关系，交给我！  
哈哈哈奇妙的东洋特色体验我来啦！！  
……咳咳咳，我是说，秘密情报任务。

2.  
我是斯贝尔比·斯库瓦罗，是意大利黑手党彭格列家族秘密暗杀部队瓦利亚的作战队长。  
……理论上是这样。但这并不能解释为什么我现在穿着一身黑色皮衣短裙套装，出现在一家日本夜店门口。是谁发明了一步裙这种东西，这人应该被绑在船锚上扔进海里。  
我他吗当然不是自愿的。我只是奉命来完成一次简单的情报交接任务。据说这种任务只是例行公事的日常，而且一般是直接由彭格列的十代首领——沢田纲吉那个小子——来对接的，但因为这次情报涉及到瓦利亚的工作，XANXUS老大不想让沢田插手，非要我亲自到日本来。我刚从南美回意大利还在倒时差，就被指派飞了半个地球来搞一个情报。  
而且这鬼情报还藏在什么女人才去的俱乐部，我看安排这种任务的人一定脑子只有五岁。  
没办法，我是XANXUS的直属部下，是瓦利亚的队长，是BOSS的刀剑，确切地说，可能是整个瓦利亚唯一靠得住的人。我一直认为我应该拿三倍的工资，因为他妈的贝尔马蒙和路斯利亚那几个混账只想趁着公费旅游到处度假！  
……等等，是不是忘了谁，应该没有吧。  
总之，我就和路斯利亚一起被打包到日本来干活了。  
至于为什么有路斯利亚，那是为了要进入只对女人营业的俱乐部，只能打扮成女人，而路斯利亚是整个瓦利亚唯一一个会打扮和化妆的人。但他飞机上一直在看银座的攻略，我怀疑他根本就是想来购物——他甚至还写了两页纸的珍珠奶茶打卡清单，并告诉我这是日本最流行的东西，杀手该要与时俱进。  
骗谁啊我都看到你往钱包里揣了5张信用卡！！  
路斯利亚给我搞了一套很朋克的衣服，说是方便活动，我一点都不明白这种把屁股和大腿都裹得像加州卷似的设计哪里方便活动了。但他说不穿这个的话，就只能选那种像海军制服一样的短裙，而我怎么看也不是女高中生，所以选择余地就很少，并且皮衣和我的发型比较配。我不太能跟上他的思维，但穿什么并不重要，重要的是要完成任务。  
然后我就按照预定计划推开了那家俱乐部的大门。毕竟第一次来这种地方，当我正在思考情报藏在哪里的时候，有个一脸蠢样的男公关立刻像闻到骨头的狗一样迎了上来。还没开始搜查情报就不得不先对付这些傻逼牛郎，我恨不得把白眼翻到天上。  
……等一下，这个傻逼有点面熟。

3.  
我是迪诺，我现在面临一个非常艰难而痛苦的局面。  
我站在日本男公关中间，看到从大门进来一位女士，她身材高挑，紧身小皮裙紧紧绷在腰臀上，黑色丝袜包裹着健硕的小腿，这一定是一位经常去健身房的女士，说不定还擅长铁人三项。  
但这并不是我走向她的原因，我走向她是因为她有一头银色长发，宛如银河化为瀑布，让我想起我的情人，也驱使我本能地走向她。当然，我的情人不可能在日本，据我所知他应该还在阿根廷，也许还在享受着牛排——  
啊啊……？  
就算他脸上涂着面粉般的粉底、画着眼影和唇彩，我也一秒钟就能认出这是斯贝尔比·斯库瓦罗，虽然那个敷衍的腮红还比不上他偶尔露出来的罕见的红晕……不，我不会让你知道那是什么样子的。  
总之！斯贝尔比·斯库瓦罗，我的中学同学兼现任同盟兼秘密情人（可能并不秘密），他怎么会出现在日本，而且穿着裙子出现在一家女性俱乐部里？！他甚至都没有戴个假发，天知道他这一身有多好……我是说，有多显眼。  
明明之前我提议玩角色扮演他都拒绝了！还很凶地骂我幼稚！我只不过想试试看人鱼公主和白马王子……不，鲨鱼公主和跳马王子而已！  
这可是男公关俱乐部啊！就算要玩角色扮演，也不用到这种地方来吧！  
难道这就是传说中的出轨现场吗！他都没有说过要分手啊！他果然嫌弃我的彩虹小马床单吗！  
呜呜呜我不信！  
我一定要问清楚是怎么回事，但是首先不能暴露身份——我必须扮演一个完美的男公关，同时找到和他独处的机会。我知道这家俱乐部有提供独立包间，而且价格不菲，没关系，不是问题。  
希望俱乐部的包间隔音效果足够好，因为斯库肯定会很暴躁地骂我……

4.  
我是斯贝尔比·斯库瓦罗，并且此刻非常暴躁。  
这个傻逼牛郎毫无疑问是跳马迪诺，他甚至都懒得给自己套个假发。根据我对他的了解，这笨蛋多半是以为“风度翩翩的金发外国人”会受女人欢迎，真是个不含杂质的傻逼。  
我当然了解他，我认识他快二十年了，他穿什么破铜烂铁我都认得出，或者什么都不穿也行。我去阿根廷之前还在他的别墅过了一晚，并且拒绝了他要演什么白马王子的提议——他以为自己几岁？！  
但我并不知道为什么他会出现在这里。我们是有在约会，关系也很稳定，但他是家族首领，我是暗杀部队，彼此都没有那么多的时间来搞这些……这些无关紧要的日程……而且各自的工作也有很多机密，我没兴趣去打听他的事，他也会乖乖对我的任务保持距离。  
所以他为什么会在这里，还穿得像个脱口秀主持人——经验而言，他在这里多半是和彭格列有关，毕竟他和沢田关系亲密，但又经验而言，他一来十有八九是要坏事。  
在这个大傻瓜把一切搞砸之前，我必须先搞定他。  
我听说俱乐部一般都有独立小房间，这应该是个可以利用的机会。  
幸好出门之前路斯利亚给我看了男公关俱乐部的攻略。于是我立刻走到迪诺面前，一把抓住他的领带，冲着旁边看起来是经理的人说，我要指名这个人！需要私人空间！赶快给我一个包厢！  
……他好像被我吓到了。果然是个蠢货。

5.  
我是跳马迪诺，加百罗涅家族的十代首领，我……我承认我被吓到了。  
斯库刚刚抓住了我的领带。我没想到他竟然有这么热情的一面，可是立刻又想到他这么热情却是对着俱乐部的男关公而不是迪诺——啊这种失落的感觉是怎么回事！  
我像即将投入大海的小美人鱼一样心里哗哗流泪，却又不能表现出来，因为我要扮演一个敬职敬业的男公关，必须随时随地保持令客人感到舒适的微笑和风度。  
世界如此丰富多彩，每一种职业原来都不简单啊。  
幸好我出门之前已经在网路上看了相当多的男公关工作指南，于是我随着他的动作顺势靠向他，并且伸手挽住他的腰，露出我认为最灿烂的微笑，说：这位女士今天看来需要安慰，放心吧，我会陪伴您整个夜晚的！  
……连我都为自己的表现震惊了，看来今后可以考虑投资个剧院什么的， 因为我比预想中的更有表演天赋，此刻我不是跳马迪诺，而是蔷薇之夜的王子！  
说真的我已经有点进入角色……不过大概也成功地把斯库吓呆了，当我把手放到他腰上的时候，他几乎僵硬了。  
唉，过后再道歉吧。

6.  
我是斯库瓦罗，我要揍跳马这个混球。  
我不知道他是真的没认出还是演戏过于投入，总之他拿出了招牌笑容——这傻乎乎的脸，简直跟他14岁的时候一模一样——然后把手放在我后腰的位置，说了一些大概是陪你一整夜之类的话。  
拉倒吧，明明每次都是你先睡着，早上也是我先起，整夜个屁啊。  
我稍微愣了一下，因为他手放的位置正好是我藏武器的位置——在俱乐部肯定不能随时把剑安在手上，所以我在衣服下面放了两把弹簧刀。本以为并无使用的机会，不过看这情况……  
我冷笑了几声，走向包间。经理尬尴跟在我身后，似乎想阻止我，开什么玩笑，老子是客人！

7.  
我是迪诺，是蔷薇之夜的王。不对，是王子。  
现在我和斯库进入了包房——他的衣服，我的天啊，这绝对不是他自己选的；不过，不管是谁我先谢谢他，斯库看上去竟然不太违和，如果他没有那么大大咧咧地走路就更好了。  
也没关系，我所认识的斯库瓦罗就是这样的，否则就不是他了。  
我的心依然被寒冬的冰雪覆盖，因为我不知道为什么他会穿着这么热辣的裙子跑到男公关俱乐部来，还热情似火地把我——一名陌生的男性公关——拉进了独立的包厢。  
也许他也是迫不得已？或许最近的工作压力太大？XANXUS又给他找茬加班了？  
那么，无论从公关的角度，还是我个人——迪诺的角度，我都必须了解他为什么在这里的真相。  
敬业如我，为了扮演好自己的角色，我忍住一哭二闹三上吊的冲动，看他关好门后，立刻紧紧握住他的手，拉到胸口的位置，脸上是全宇宙最真诚的抚慰。  
他依然戴着手套，手没有什么温度，是我熟悉的义肢。  
我说，亲爱的白蔷薇，我能为你做什么？你要天上的星星，或者海中的月亮，我也会为你取来，怎样才能让你展开笑颜呢？  
他瞪着我，脸上露出鄙夷的神色，仿佛在看一份印错字的海报。  
他说：跳马迪诺，你脑子坏了？

8.  
我是斯库瓦罗，彭格列家族秘密暗杀部队瓦利亚的作战队长。我不是什么白蔷薇！  
呸，真塔玛恶心！  
这个白痴显然被我一句话就骂傻了，脸都通红，两手找不到地方放，随时可能开始搓衣角。这副软脚虾的样子我看了就来气，于是一把将他推到沙发上，用膝盖把他压制住，我搞不懂他这个大少爷脑子里在想什么，堂堂首领，装什么牛郎？！  
我说：喂！怎么回事！你们加百罗涅没人了吗，竟然让Boss执行这种任务！？  
他的脸越来越红，像个被火烤的番茄，而且显然不是紧张——他好歹也是个BOSS，见过无数大场面，这种情况只是小意思。我稍微放松了力道，免得他把自己憋死。  
他断断续续地说：斯库……你裙子的拉链开了。

9.  
我是迪诺，好吧，不是蔷薇之夜的男公关，是加百罗涅家族的十代首领。压在我身上的是我的同盟、格列家族暗杀部队瓦利亚的作战队长，斯贝尔比·斯库瓦罗，或许你们也可以称他为我的男朋友。  
我没有紧张，我好歹也是个BOSS，并不会因为被男朋友压着就紧张到窒息，哪怕是在床上也不会。  
我只是……  
原来这家伙早就认出我了，他还跟我演戏！干嘛啊，不是说好不玩角色扮演的嘛！  
……不过想一想，我第一眼就认出了他，当然他也能第一眼就认出我……嗯……对，是这样的。  
我正想跟他理论一番，却发现因为他刚刚压在我身上的动作太大，那条紧绷在他胯上的皮裙已经不堪重负，侧面的拉链随之自行裂开，像极了中华风服装里的高开叉旗袍。  
至于我为什么知道高开叉旗袍，是因为我研究角色扮演的时候也一并提议过，结果当然是被他义正言辞地拒绝了。  
没想到，在这个阴差阳错的俱乐部里，竟然用另一种方式实现了我的提议……！  
我大概已经兴奋地满脸通红了，像个被火烤的番茄。我的手顺着那条裂开的拉链，摸索着紧实的大腿。通常情况下，他可以一脚把一个成年男子踢飞数米，这是常年的锻炼和战斗积累下来的体能，这也使他的身体具有极好的柔韧性。  
我再一次希望希望俱乐部的包间隔音效果足够好。

10.  
我是斯库瓦罗，彭格列家族的二代目剑帝，秘密暗杀部队瓦利亚的作战队长，经历无数战场而存活下来的男人。我见过无数的血污、尸体、死亡和胜利，对这个世界上各种丑陋之物的了解远超常人，已经学会了如何让自己变成更加冷酷的兵器，才能走向更高点。  
要说有什么还是我无法处理的东西，那就是跳马迪诺这个白痴了。  
他总是很废物，明明是家族的首领，却像个软脚虾，二十年来似乎在心智上都没有变化。这样说并不太对，因为我也知道他是如何将加百罗涅从濒临覆灭的边缘一手重建，直至今日的强大。  
但无论别人眼里的加百罗涅十代首领如何铁血无情，我看到他的时候，他依然是个废物软脚虾，永远傻里傻气地笑，柔软得像吸满水的海绵。  
或许海绵里也藏着刺。  
每次他一柔和起来，我就拿他没办法。尤其是在床上。  
比如现在他开始有那么点意思，他的手非常温暖，掌心有温润的薄茧，我也很容易就迷失在这种气氛里。但我比他靠谱的地方在于，我知道任务优先。  
我艰难地从他怀里挣脱，一边提醒他：情报……  
他试图堵住我的嘴。  
这时包间的门突然开了。  
刚刚那个尴尬的经理正站在门口。

11.  
我是罗马里奥，加百罗涅家族十代首领最忠诚的部下，跟随首领已经数十年。  
这一次迪诺少爷又到了日本，当然是因为要去见沢田少爷，这基本上是每隔几个月就会有的会面，所以我们并没有做什么特殊的准备。  
但是到日本之后，少爷突然告诉我，他要去帮沢田少爷完成什么秘密任务，还让我别跟着他。  
我吓了一跳。加百罗涅所有的成员都知道，我们的十代首领是不能离开部下的，运动细胞缺失的设定似乎已经根植在他的DNA里，每当他一个人行动，就会变成各种损坏公务和跌打损伤。为此我操碎了心，连头发都掉了不少，甚至向草壁先生请教过能否雇佣忍者来暗中保护少爷。但到目前为止还没有真正能解决的办法，所以我们总是尽量避免让他一个人出任务。不过还好他身为首领，亲自去执行任务的时候并不多，虽然以前他也有提出让我们离开之类的要求，但一般都是因为约会——我们作为家族成员，相信他作为首领的能力，再怎么说总不会在约会的时候还那么心大吧——所以才只好暂时答应。  
但这次是任务，不是约会，我实在放心不下。  
而且这次任务的场所非常特殊，是一家只为女性提供娱乐服务的俱乐部。我知道少爷目前有稳定的约会对象，也很清楚他那位血气方刚的同期生是什么脾气，因此少爷这番行动实在是极具风险。  
虽然他一再要求我不要跟着他，但为了少爷的安全，我还是决定要秘密跟随。我联系了那家俱乐部的老板，并以经理的身份混进了俱乐部。为了伪装，我还特地刮了胡子。  
一开始还好，但事情的发展还是超出预料，我看到迪诺少爷被一名女性客人扯着领带，强行拉进了包间！  
太可怕了！男公关俱乐部原来是这样危险的场所吗！少爷还能保持他的节操吗！  
我，身为最忠诚的部下，必须保护少爷（和他的节操）！  
于是我不顾其他人的阻拦，奋力踢开门闯进了包间。  
门一开我就愣住了。我以为会看到女性客人（这位女士身材如此高大，体格健硕，少爷多半不是她的对手）对少爷做出非礼行为的画面，没想到暴露在面前的是迪诺少爷正在把对方搂进怀里、用力亲吻对方嘴唇的样子。他的手还摸在人家的大腿上，那条皮短裙已经撕开了一条大口子。  
这家伙明明平时连矿泉水都要部下帮忙拧！原来你竟然是这样的少爷！  
而且少爷是有对象的人，那位对象也不好惹，这种事极有可能会影响加百罗涅和彭格列多年来的同盟——不行，我必须阻止少爷的出轨行为，保护他的名誉和家族利益。  
虽然已经气得上头，但我还记得我扮演着经理的身份，于是一边上前阻止道：你这无礼的新人，赶快放开客人！  
一边在身后用手机悄悄拨通了少爷对象的电话。  
是的，我和瓦利亚的队长互留了电话号码，一方面是为了工作业务联系，另一方面也是预防万一。  
既然不能公之于众，那就交给当事人来解决好了，我相信那位也还算明事理，如果是他能阻止少爷，那么双方的同盟还不至于破裂。  
仿佛同一时刻，一阵系统自带的振动铃声从面前的客人身上传来，她玫红色的唇彩已经花了，看起来有些不知所措。少爷好像已经认出了我，因为他正死死盯着我的脸，我希望新造型能帮我拖延一点时间。  
在女客人拿出手机的那一刻，我听到自己的电话接通了。

12.  
我是路斯利亚，是意大利黑手党彭格列家族秘密暗杀部队瓦利亚的大❤姐❤头。  
这次我和我们的队长斯库瓦罗一起到日本来，嘛，虽然是执行秘密任务，但是来都来了，当然也要好好享受一下旅行的乐趣。虽然他不想让我跟着去那个蔷薇之夜俱乐部，但是我既然能帮他设计造型，当然也能自己变装啦！  
我对自己的化妆技巧还挺满意的，回头还要建议一下那些臭男人注意保养皮肤，最好能把护肤用品都写进报销清单里。  
然后我就打扮得漂漂亮亮的，悄悄跟在斯库瓦罗后面去了那家俱乐部。一进门就看到他拉着一个男公关进了包厢，呵呵，竟然趁着公费旅游……啊不是，秘密任务期间玩角色扮演找男人，看我回去悄悄给加百罗涅那边打小报告，说不定下一任队长就是我的了！  
反正他俩那点破事，整个瓦利亚都知道。  
想想就开心，啊，今晚就扮演一下去俱乐部消费的贵妇人，要好好享受一番，总之先点几瓶最贵的酒！

……大概是我出手太大方，最后连店长都来接待我了。而且我们交谈之中才发现，店长是Reborn先生的老朋友，于是理所当然地，我没花什么力气就获得了那份藏在俱乐部的情报。  
斯库瓦罗所在的包厢传来了很大的声音，虽然听不清具体是什么（哎呀想也知道，还能有什么），不过这小报告我是打定了。  
然后我当然就美滋滋地回酒店啦。这次的任务报告应该很容易写吧……  
斯库瓦罗直到第二天才回来，妆也脱了，衣服也换了，身上还带着陌生的古龙水味道，一看就不是什么正经杀手。我告诉他我已经拿到情报了，他似乎不太高兴，我也没多问，反正我已经偷拍了他在俱乐部的照片，一回意大利我就发给加百罗涅的人，看跳马那个傻小子怎么收拾他。  
哈哈哈，真是想想就开心，今天去打卡珍珠奶茶吧！

_fin


End file.
